Bite Force
Bite Force is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first four seasons of the BattleBots reboot and won the championship in three of them. It was built by Paul Ventimiglia of Team Aptyx Designs. Bite Force was a tracked robot armed with a grabbing jaw so it could lift and even overturn opposing robots. It also had multiple interchangeable setups - it had small blue "wedgelets" which could be mounted to the front of the robot, and a large steel wedge could be mounted to the back of the robot to battle spinners. Bite Force performed outstandingly in its debut outing, winning the championship. In spite of it, the robot was then redesigned with a vertical spinning bar instead of its grabbing jaw and runs on wheels instead of tracks. It reached Round of 16 in Season 2, and then won back-to-back championships in Seasons 3 and 4. So far, Bite Force's only loss was a controversial judges' decision against Chomp. It also currently has the second-most all-time victories in BattleBots with 26, only one less than BioHazard. Paul Ventimiglia built several other robots over the course of BattleBots - most notably the heavyweight champion of 2009 (the last time BattleBots had a heavyweight class), Brutality. He also built Tantrum and Green Wave for the show's initial run, neither of which did that well. Bite Force was originally going to be named Chompy, but it was changed when the team learned there was another robot in the competition named Chomp. They changed the name to Bite Force after the bite force quotient, which is used to measure crushing force in animal jaws. Robot History ABC Season 1 Bite Force's first round match was against Warhead. Bite Force was able to avoid Warhead's dome by skillfully using its rear wedge and pushing it around the BattleBox, eventually maneuvering it into the screws and pulverizer. After Warhead's weapon broke down, Bite Force got underneath it using its forks and lifted it up and over. The match ended shortly after, and Bite Force was given the win by unanimous judge's decision. This win put Bite Force to the round of 16, where it faced HyperShock. This match did not start off well for Bite Force, as HyperShock was able to gain the upper hand early and pushed Bite Force into the pulverizer. HyperShock then delivered a brutal uppercut to Bite Force with its weapon, knocking it onto its back. Bite Force struggled to right itself without the top of its jaws, only being able to right itself with help from HyperShock. However, once it righted itself, the match turned in Bite Force's favor. HyperShock's drum stopped working and Bite Force began pushing it around the BattleBox. Soon after, smoke began pouring from HyperShock's fried drive motors, and it broke down completely against the arena wall. Bite Force lifted HyperShock several times with its forks, attempting to jostle some life back into HyperShock, but it was no use, and HyperShock was counted out. Bite Force won by KO at 2:41 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Overhaul. Bite Force and Overhaul traded blow after blow during their match. At first, Bite Force seemed to be the superior robot, as it was able to latch onto Overhaul for long periods of time. However, Overhaul wasn't easy to push around, as it often tried to do the same thing but with varying degrees of success. Eventually, the match came down to the judges. After their evaluation, Bite Force won the match on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. This win put Bite Force to the semifinals, where it faced Ghost Raptor. Before the match began, Team Raptor modified Ghost Raptor with a small attachment to its forks which was designed to get in between Bite Force's tracks and rip them off. Despite this, Bite Force dominated the match, pushing it under the pulverizer, which hit Ghost Raptors head, and it then gave Ghost raptor a piercing blow in it's rear end with an arena spike, which made a hole. Bite Force then flipped Ghost Raptor against the screws, which caused on of the wheels to fall out of Ghost Raptor. Ghost Raptor was counted out and Bite Force won by KO, as it humiliated Ghost Raptor. This win put Bite Force to the championship final, where it faced the No.1 seed Tombstone. Bite Force had the early advantage, absorbing Bite Force's hits well and attacking Tombstone when it was able to. Midway through the match, Tombstone's batteries gave out, and its blade stopped. However, Bite Force also had issues, as its frame was warped, meaning only one track was working. Eventually, time ran out and the battle went to the judges. Bite Force won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and was declared BattleBots champion. ABC Season 2 Bite Force's first match in Season 2 was against Mohawk. Before the match, Bite Force added rubber wedges to help get underneath Mohawk. In the match, the initial collision caused all six of the feet to come off, leaving Bite Force to grind away entirely with the disc. Bite Force kept on hitting the rear and sides of Mohawk with its spinning bar and at one point, it ripped off one of Mohawk's side panels. As this was happening, Mohawk's sealed gasket, which was covering its crushing arm, was causing propane to congregate inside the bot (igniting twice) and it stopped moving entirely. The match was paused to ensure Mohawk wasn't stuck under the arena barrier. When the match resumed, it was clear Mohawk couldn't move. Mohawk was being counted out around the driver's booth and Bite Force won the match by KO at 1:36. This win put Bite Force to the round of 32 with its No.4 seeding, where it faced the No.29 seed The Ringmaster. The fight started well for Bite Force as it tossed the full-body spinner into the air several times before their weapon stopped. However, thanks to its wedge Bite Force continued to fight well despite only being able to push and shove and was awarded a unanimous decision to advance into Round of 16 where it faced No.13 seed Chomp. Early in the match, Chomp hit Bite Force’s weapon with its axe and disabled it; however the reigning champion then started to dominate, and pushed Chomp around before getting stuck on its broken weapon chain. Chomp capitalised and taunted Bite Force by spraying it with fire and pushing it into killsaws. Judges awarded the win to Chomp, eliminating Bite Force from the competition and opening gates for new BattleBots champion. It wasn’t Bite Force’s last fight in the competition, as it faced off against Witch Doctor and Wrecks in fan favourite royal rumble. Wrecks failed to move at the start of the rumble, so the other two left it alone and fought with each other instead. Bite Force managed to disable Witch Doctor’s srimech, and eventually Wrecks got moving and sneaked in from behind, resulting in Witch Doctor getting thrown OOTA by the joint power of verticals. Wrecks and Bite Force kept their spinners pointed at each other for most of the fight, and Bite Force was flipped over. Eventually Bite Force managed to self-right against the wall and after disabling Witch Doctor’s minibot Shaman attacked Wrecks from the rear, causing smoke. Eventually big hit sent Wrecks OOTA. The red robot somehow climbed back into the arena, but promptly lost mobility, giving Bite Force a win via KO. Discovery Season 3 Returning for Discovery Season 3 with the new format, Bite Force went up against Blacksmith in its first qualifier of the year. Bite Force began with a series of minor poundings before ripping a hole open on Blacksmith's side and throwing the axe bot over with one of the next hits; but the latter quickly self-righted. Bite Force continued to give hits but Blacksmith then pushed it across the arena and swung the axe right at Bite Force's weapon assembly, causing a lot of debris to fly off. With the axe now stuck in Bite Force, Blacksmith tried to ignite its flamethrower but couldn't. Bite Force pushed Blacksmith and Blacksmith axed Bite Force until the former champ's weapon restarted. Blacksmith continued to land shots and quickly disabled Bite Force's weapon altogether. With about 10 seconds left, Bite Force rammed Blacksmith into the screws and imprisoned it there, but there wasn't enough time to count it out. Bite Force was awarded the win by a unanimous judges' decision and next fought HyperShock in a rematch from Season 1. At the beginning of the match, there was a violent collision between the two spinners and a lot of sparks flew. HyperShock took the worst of the impact as it was flipped over by the momentum of robots' weapons and wasn't even trying to self-right. Bite Force then drove straight at HyperShock from the side, throwing it into the air and ripping the top panel clean off, causing the internals of HyperShock to stick out. HyperShock was counted out and Bite Force won by KO in 0:36. Then, it was up against End Game, the Battlebots iteration of Death Toll. The battle started off with two big impacts between the robots and Bite Force suddenly stopped moving despite visually being intact. At the same time, some issue struck End Game and its weapon was spun down. Eventually Bite Force got going again and landed two more hits on End Game the latter flipping the New Zealand's robot over. With inactive weapon, End Game is unable to self-right and so it was counted out and Bite Force won by KO in 1:02. Its final qualifier was against reigning runner-up Bombshell who struggled in the season so far. Bombshell drove shakily out of the gate, either deliberately or due to its own gyroscopic forces plaguing it. Bite Force scored a well-aimed hit and flipped Bombshell over. After a flurry of relatively gently hits on moveless Bombshell, Bite Force came in with one solid slam that threw Bombshell out of the arena. Bite Force won by KO in 0:48 and became the first (and eventually one of three) robot to have gone 4-0 through qualifiers of the season. This was rewarded with No.3 seed in the Top 16 bracket where Bite Force was drawn against No.14 seed HUGE. Battle did not start well for Bite Force as they were more afflicted by the weapon-on-weapon collisions and were unable to get to the sides of HUGE despite allegedly being the faster robot. Eventually HUGE managed to knock off Bite Force's weapon chain. However, Bite Force then started pushing HUGE around; similarly as it was in its Season 2 match-up in Round of 16 against Chomp. Eventually HUGE broke in two due to all the shakes as iits shaft was previously destroyed by Icewave and wasn't very well assembled. Bite Force advanced to the quarter-finals where it faced Rotator. IImmediately, Bite Force was all over the orange robot and dished out a lot of hits. Rotator's weapons were quickly mangled and taken out of comission. Even when Rotator started to stop moving, Bite Force continued to attack and eventually dissassembled one of Rotator's panel. However, it eventually calmed down and Rotator was counted out as Bite Force advanced to the semi-finals against Whiplash it won this fight and went on to beat Minotaur in the final it won that and was the season 3 champion. Discovery Season 4 Bite Force returned as the defending champion in season 4. Where it faced Yeti in its first fight. Early on Bite Force sent Yeti flying up in the air multiple times with its spinner. As well as disabling its lifting forks. However This proved to be a thorn in its side as the bots proceeded to be entangled twice in the fight. Bite Force eventually had drive issues as the fight closed out. But they were awarded the win by the judges. In there second fight they faced Bronco in a highly anticipated bout. Bite Force came right out of the gate and cut off the front of bronco flipper thus rendering it almost useless. From there Bite Force took control of the fight. It cut off one of Broncos tires late and not to long after Bronco was counted out. Giving Bite Force a dominant 2-0 start to the season. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 26 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Battlebots Champions Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Battlebots Rumble winners Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame